El regalo para mi hermano (One-Shot)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Los hermanos Louds juegan al amigo secreto, a la pequeña Lily le toca a alguien muy especial. Ahora con su creatividad, imaginación y esfuerzo, le dará un bonito regalo.


**Hola amigos de fanfiction, les traigo un especial navideño y espero que les gusten. Los personajes de the loud house, me pertenecen... espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

La pequeña de siete años llamada; Lily Loud, estaba muy ansiosa ya que solo faltaban dos días para que fuese navidad. Sin dudas era su época favorita del año, aparte de su cumpleaños, ya que es una época en que se reúnen todos sus hermanos, que desde hace varios años dejaron la casa Loud para hacer sus carreras universitarias o sus vidas personales. Pero entre todos ellos había uno especial, que era su único hermano varón, a pesar que el dejo la casa hace un año lo echaba de menos. Él le enseño muchas cosas para sus inicios de su periodo escolar, le enseño el alfabeto, las sumas, etc.

Eso no significaba que para la pequeña, sus demás hermanas no le interesaban, de igual modo las extrañaban y las querían. Pero con Lincoln, fue con quien compartió mucho más tiempo y años, enseñándole y divirtiéndose, fortaleciendo muchísimo ese amor fraternal.

En esta navidad todos los hermanos Louds, iban a pasar la navidad en la casa de sus padres, junto con sus hermanas menores y con las personas que le dieron la vida.

Durante la tarde empezaron a llegar las hermanas mayores al hogar, siendo recibidas por sus hermanas menores, padres y sobre todo por la pequeña Lily, que era la más emocionada y cariñosa. Más tarde llegaría el peliblanco al hogar, que aparte de ser recibido cariñosamente por su hermanita Lily, fue recibido tanto por sus hermanas menores como las mayores, ya que para ellas siempre ha sido su regalón blanco. Claro que le resultaría un poco vergonzoso para el chico, ser recibido por tantos cariñitos y besitos por sus hermanas.

Cada hermano fue a dejar sus cosas en donde antes eran sus habitaciones, que los Señores Louds dejaron para estas épocas, incluyendo la habitación de Lincoln que se encontraba intacta tal cual como el peliblanco la había dejado.

Antes de dormir los hermanos Louds, hicieron el famoso juego del amigo secreto. En la cual utilizaron un pequeño aparato que creo Lisa, que daba papelitos con sus nombres, así que los hermanos tenían que comprar un regalo al que le salía.

Desde un principio no pensaban incluir a Lily, ya que aun era muy pequeña, pero ella insistió tanto y tanto, que no tuvieron otra opción que dejarla jugar. También ella aclaro que no quería la ayuda de nadie, ya que es un juego secreto y revelarlo arruinaría la diversión.

Ya los hermanos sacaron su papelito, solo faltaba la menor de todas. Cuando la pequeña saco su papel, vio que su amigo secreto era su único hermano; Lincoln. Esto dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando mucha emoción. Obviamente llamaría la atención a sus demás hermanos que querían ver al suertudo, pero como se dijo Lily es muy seria con los juegos y para que nadie descubriera su papel lo guardo en donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

Durante la mañana, el día antes de la navidad, los hermanos fueron a comprar sus regalos para sus respectivos amigos secretos, aunque fueran en distintas horas y lugares. Obviamente algunas hermanas volverían a insistir a la pequeña Lily, que volvería a negarse con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Ella les quería demostrar que podía hacer sus cosas solitas, a pesar de ser la más pequeña. Solo necesitaba dos formulas; la creatividad y el trabajo.

Fue a su habitación para ver cuánto dinero tenía su alcancía, que resulto ser mucho, sin mencionar que eran poco valor. Entonces saco su lista y tacho la palabra; comprar.

Se quedo pensando un poco y fue entonces que se le ocurrió hacer un dibujo, quizás se podía tratar de ellos dos como entrenadores pokemons, ya que era una franquicia que a los dos les gustaba o también podría ser un dibujo de Ace-Savvy junto con Deuce. Eran buenas ideas quizás podría hacer los dos, así que fue a buscar su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices.

Pero cuando fue a buscarlos, noto un serio problema, su cuaderno ya no tenía hojas desocupadas y sus lápices estaban muy desgastados y cortos. No quería regalarle un dibujo feo y mal hecho, así que tacho la opción; dibujar.

Lily vio la última opción que le quedaba; creación. Ella se quedo pensando, en que podía crear con sus propias manos y tenía que hacer ya.

Fue entonces que recordó que allá afuera estaba nevando, eso significaba que había mucha nieve. Fue así que el foco de las ideas, encendió dentro de la cabeza de Lily, era el momento de demostrar su creatividad y esfuerzo.

* * *

Durante la noche cenaron todos juntos, hasta llenar sus pancitas con el delicioso pavo cubierto por la salsa secreta del Señor Lynn. Ya acabado la cena, se fueron a dormir antes que fuera las 00:00 horas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la pequeña Lily, salió afuera de su casa usando su chaqueta, botas, guantes y gorra morados. En sus manos traía un estropajo, ramas, mucho carbón y una bufanda naranja que compro en la feria de artesanía, que le alcanzo con el dinero preciso.

Ahora tenía que poner en acción sus manos, para tener listo el regalo para su hermano, antes del amanecer.

Llego la mañana y los hermanos se encontraban todos en el comedor, aunque Lily tenía un poco de sueño, fue a estar presente para la entrega de regalos.

Los hermanos empezaron a revelar los nombres de sus amigos secretos. Luan le había tocado a Leni, Leni a Lana, Lana a Lucy, Lucy a Lisa, Lisa a Lynn, Lynn a Lola, Lola a Lori, Lori a Luna y Luna a Luan. Solo faltaban dos personas.

Pero cuando era el turno de Lily para revelar su amigo secreto, salió del hogar con su abrigo puesto, diciendo: —Ven Lincoln sígueme.

El peliblanco asintió y siguió a su hermana hasta fuera, no solo él sino también sus demás hermanas y padres.

Cuando salió pudo notar a su pequeña hermana al lado de un muñeco de nieve, pero no de uno cualquiera, sino uno parecido a Lincoln. Su cabello consistía en un estropajo, bien detallado sus mechones quedando parecido a su hermano, el carbón se uso para sus ojos y boca, obviamente las ramas serian sus brazos (el del lado derecho estaba parado como si estuviera saludando), un bola grande de nieve para su nariz y por ultimo en su cuello por decirlo así, estaba cubierto por una bufanda naranja. Ese era el regalo de Lily para su amigo secreto: —Feliz navidad Lincoln.

El peliblanco no podía creer el hermoso detalle que le hizo su pequeña hermanita, la gran creatividad que tenia para hacer un regalo así, aprovechando mucho los recursos a su alrededor. Tal como él solía hacer, aunque admitía que ella lo superaba.

Lincoln se acerco hacia su hermana para abrazarla, mientras que Lily le devolvía el abrazo. —Gracias Lily, feliz navidad. —Tal como se sospechaba la amiga secreta de Lincoln era la misma Lily, en la cual le entrega su regalo.

Las demás hermanas encontraron demasiado tierno la escena y el detalle de Lily, así que no se pudieron resistir en sacarles fotos. Antes que la pequeña Loud abrir su regalo, decide posar con su hermano para una foto de recuerdo, que sería la mejor manera para nunca olvidar este momento.

Ya estando listos, Lily iba abrir su regalo, pero escucho a su madre: —¿Acaso ese no es mi estropajo nuevo?

—Upsi… jiji, que tengan una linda navidad, muchos besitos.

**_Fin._**


End file.
